


Vampires Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon struggled and scowled as he was tied to a burning stake in Salem.





	Vampires Together

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon struggled and scowled as he was tied to a burning stake in Salem. His fangs were revealed while he hissed at the superstitious Salem townspeople. He glanced at Sarah Croydon before she sobbed. She was tied to the other side of the stake.

The spouses smiled. Died together.

 

THE END


End file.
